The Last Kiss
by PauYh796
Summary: No podía soportar mirarlo a esos ojos llorosos. No podía soportar tener que decirle que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que su vida se había reducido a este estado. No podía soportar decirle que su futuro estaba vacío, y que su muerte se aproximaba. —Sasuke, ¿qué tengo?, no me voy a morir ¿verdad? Sasunaru, AU. Yaoi/tragedia. Short-fic
1. I

_"Algo como esto solo le sucede a las demás personas. Pero no. Debes saber que puedes estar vivo en un minuto y al siguiente probablemente estarás muerto. Todo cambia, todo depende"_

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Este Fic está dedicado a esa persona que a pesar de todo aun sigue en pie. y que no se ha rendido; que sabe que la muerte es inminente pero aun así se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara. Estas palabras van con toda el alma para ti. De tu Fandom favorito, y según tu, de tu autora favorita. _

_Número de palabras del ca__pitulo sin notas: 2.805_

* * *

_Cuando se trata de sentimientos  
no hay nada como ser directo  
solo dile que la amas y nada más,  
seguro bastara._

_**Tommy Torres.**_

_**I**_

Uchiha Sasuke caminó por la calle sin pensar en nada realmente. Esa noche tenía que hacer la cena y aun no tenía nada listo, pero siendo sinceros no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacer algo. Aunque si se retrasaba con la cena su querido novio de seguro se enfadaría y la rabieta no se le pasaría dentro de unos días; comenzaría a decir cosas como "tú no me cuidas" ó "es porque me estas siendo infiel"… como fuese, aquel día en particular no quería satisfacer los caprichos de su amado.

Apresuró el paso en busca de llegar al pequeño departamento en el que vivían. Hace años, cuando aun eran unos jóvenes buenos para nada tomaron la que sería la decisión más importante de sus vidas; cuando estaban en sus plenos dieciséis años uno se le había confesado al otro, y después de muchos problemas… bueno, por fin estaban juntos.

La cosa era que nadie ve una relación entre dos hombres como algo normal. Al principio pensaron que todos entenderían, puesto que se amaban, se supone que el amor lo puede todo…

Todo comenzó en el mismo instituto, cuando decidieron _salir del armario_ juntos y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos tomados de la mano, y de vez en cuando robarse un beso lleno de amor. Comenzó con los insultos, las risitas y los cotilleos cuando pasaban cerca de alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con esa _horrorosa _relación, luego las cosas comenzaron a complicarse más de lo que ellos pudieron soportar: comenzaron los golpes y las bromas pesadas, poco a poco ir al instituto se convertía en una pesadilla. Pero estaban juntos. Y eso tendría que bastar.

Así, lentamente, la graduación llegó, y con eso el fin de la pesadilla que habían soportado los dos últimos años; a pesar de todas las bromas aun se amaban como el día en que se habían confesado su amor aparentemente eterno. Entonces llegó la decisión con respecto a sus carreras, ¿irían a la universidad?, ¿se separarían?

Cuando sus padres respectivamente les habían dicho a que universidades esperaban que fueran ambos se sorprendieron; cada universidad quedaba totalmente lejos de la otra. Así que si no querían separarse lo único que les quedaba era decirle toda la verdad a sus padres, y así esperar que los comprendieran, y que no los separaran, porque eso sería un suicidio para ambas partes.

_—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes Naruto —_le dijo Sasuke a su novio antes de que entraran a la casa del primero para decirle la verdad a sus padres.

Entonces entraron con los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. No les dieron tiempo para acomodarse, y con toda la seriedad del caso Sasuke comenzó su relato, cuando Sasuke dijo que Naruto era su novio Mikoto se tapó la boca y Fugaku miró a otro lado.

_—vete de mi casa —_murmuró Fugaku, en seguida se levantó sin volverle la vista a su hijo y se fue.

Mikoto, en medio de su estupor se quedó allí sin hacer nada, pasados unos minutos se levantó, tomó una foto de Sasuke que permanecía en la pared y sin ninguna clase de culpa la tiró a la basura, y después simplemente se fue sin decirle nada a Sasuke. Naruto, quien presenció la escena solo sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su novio, y sin musitar palabra, sin hacer ningún ruido salieron lentamente del lugar.

Y ahora que habían comenzado no podían simplemente detenerse. Por eso muertos de miedo se dirigieron a la casa de Naruto con el mismo objetivo pero deseando diferente resultado.

Al llegar los padres del chico rubio los recibieron cálidamente, pero la sonrisa de la cara se les borró cuando Naruto afirmó seriamente que tenía que contarles algo. Los cuatro se acomodaron en la sala común de la casa, Minato y Kushina —los padres de Naruto— esperaron en silencio a que los jóvenes empezaran a hablar. El turno fue de Naruto, quien relató todo con un especial amor en la voz, de nuevo, sin soltar la mano de Sasuke en todo ese tiempo; al final mencionó su deseo por ir con Sasuke a la misma universidad y por consiguiente, nunca separarse de él.

_—¿Y qué piensan tus padres de esto? —_preguntó Minato sin aparente expresión en la voz. En ese momento Sasuke solo sonrió nostálgicamente y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que ellos no estaban de acuerdo. Minato asintió y en seguida giró su vista a su esposa dándole una orden con la mirada.

Ella salió de la habitación y volvió a los pocos minutos, en su mano tenía una pequeña tarjeta de plástico que le extendió a Naruto, él la recibió sin entender.

_—Se van a ir —_anunció Minato_—. En esa tarjeta están depositados los ahorros de una vida; no necesitaran más. Pero a cambio de eso nunca volverán, que ya son demasiada vergüenza para ambas familias. _

En el momento en que Minato terminó esa frase los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a soltar gruesas lágrimas; él estaba seguro de que sus padres aceptarían su amor. ¿Por qué era tan raro pensar que algo así sucedía?

Sasuke, manteniendo un poco la cordura solo jaló del brazo a Naruto y salieron del lugar, no les importó recoger sus cosas.

Así, con dieciocho años, habiendo vivido todas sus vidas bajo la protección de sus padres tuvieron que irse, y comenzar a vivir su vida por otro lado. Comenzar a trabajar porque ya no había tiempo de entrar a una universidad, y simplemente no podían gastarse el dinero que Minato y Kushina les habían dado.

_—Nunca lo usaremos —_había sentenciado Naruto totalmente serio, sin ningún atisbo de lo que solía ser su carácter_—. Ganaremos todo por nuestra cuenta y no usaremos el dinero que mi padre nos dio por lástima, y para no sentirse culpable con él mismo._

Pasando por muchos problemas habían logrado alquilar un pequeño departamento en medio de una gran ciudad, Sasuke trabajaba de noche mientras intentaba sacar una carrera adelante en una universidad pública, y Naruto —quien se había rendido con el estudio— trabajaba en la mañana y hasta el atardecer en un pequeño supermercado, después hacia otro turno como camarero en un nocturno de mala muerte. Y todo ello para dejar que Sasuke estudiara, y sacara adelante ese pequeño sueño de convertirse en un profesional.

Ahora ambos tenían veinte años y todo un futuro juntos por delante; los primeros meses habían sido fáciles, todo era amor e ilusiones, pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a complicarse la relación entró en crisis. Ese día que no tenían luz porque Sasuke no había pagado, porque lo habían echado del trabajo por pelearse con el jefe; o que Naruto no fuera ordenado con sus cosas y que eso enfureciera a Sasuke. La cosa es que entre pelea y pelea su unión se fortalecía cada vez más; así habían resistido esos dos años más de relación sin volverse locos.

…Porque había que admitir que esos dos eran una pareja dispareja.

Entonces, un día bastante especial decidieron salir a cenar con el dinero que no tenían. Verán, cuando la situación económica solo alcanza para pagar los servicios, los estudios y las cosas esenciales, comer en un restaurante es algo de otro universo. Pero ese día lo valía; cumplían cuatro años desde que habían formalizado su relación, y eso ameritaba una cena en un restaurante no muy lujoso.

En lo que llevaba la velada estaba había sido lo más romántico, lo más divertido. Parecía perfecta, tanto como para que el amargado Uchiha Sasuke sonriera todo el tiempo, inclusive que hiciera bromas de todo, y claro que los insultos no podían faltar, pues esa relación amor-odio que llevaban solo la entendían ellos mismos.

Salieron del restaurante una vez agotaron todos los ahorros de los próximos meses. Se reían mientras caminaban por las calles desoladas.

_—…Y es que el dinero se esfuma así ¡Pff! —_decía Naruto mientras hacía un gracioso movimiento con las manos. A la vez Sasuke reía: antes de llegar al restaurante tenían suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler de por lo menos tres meses, y comer un poco mejor… dejar atrás la comida instantánea.

_—Mañana trabajaré en el mercado, como es sábado estarán trayendo cajas y cajas de cosas; me sacaré un buen dinero —_Naruto sonreía ante su reciente idea y Sasuke solo asentía.

_—Iría contigo pero mañana tengo un examen._

Naruto solo asintió para restarle la culpa a Sasuke. _—No te preocupes —_le dijo para después seguir con su camino.

Y entonces, de la nada, Naruto frenó en seco para girar a mirar a Sasuke, quien lo miró con la duda plasmada en la cara, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada Naruto se había desplomado en el suelo sin darle tiempo a Sasuke para sujetarlo.

Fue todo un caos llevarlo hasta el departamento que aun se encontraba a unos kilómetros, y sin dinero para un taxi, o seguro de salud para llevarlo a un hospital no le quedó más remedio que cargarlo en su espalda. Al llegar lo recostó en la pequeña cama en la que usualmente dormían los dos cuando coincidían en el departamento. Toda la noche tuvo fiebre y murmuraba cosas en sueños.

Y así mismo toda la noche Sasuke cuido de su novio, sin pegar ojo y por ahora sin importarle el examen que tenía para el siguiente día; primero estaba su novio y después el resto de la humanidad. Para el amanecer Naruto ya no tenía ni un grado de fiebre y solo dormía pasivamente en la cama.

Con todo el pesar del mundo Sasuke salió a la universidad; no podía perder el examen.

Más tarde, cuando se había desocupado volvió al departamento lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas pudieron. Se alivió al entrar y ver como Naruto caminaba alegremente por el lugar mientras limpiaba.

_—¿Cómo estás? —_había preguntado y Naruto solo se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia.

_—Solo lamento haber perdido la mañana; ahora es en serio que no tenemos nada de dinero. _

_—Te preocupas por cosas muy tontas. Solo descansa. _

Pero las cosas no se quedaron en ese episodio. Unos días después Naruto comenzaba a tener una tos casi insoportable, y casi al mismo tiempo comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar. En medio de la noche, cuando dormían juntos Sasuke podía sentir como Naruto se levantaba mientras tocía e intentaba recobrar un ritmo normal de respiración.

Pero por más mal que se sintiera nunca quería despertar a Sasuke.

El escandaloso rubio que se la pasaba comiendo ya no existía, pues su apetito había desaparecido casi por completo ocasionando que bajara de peso impresionantemente. Y para Sasuke no pasaba desapercibido nada de eso aunque Naruto intentara ocultarlo debajo de esa flamante sonrisa.

Una noche, Sasuke estaba recostado en el pecho de su novio mientras veían una película en un destartalado televisor. Entonces pudo notar como los latidos del corazón de Naruto estaban irregulares, no eran calmados y relajantes como los recordaba.

Y en otra ocasión, un día estaban cenando Ramen instantáneo (Sasuke lo odiaba pero en ese momento el dinero no les alcanzaba para más), bromeaban entre ellos con los típicos insultos que solían decirse en son cariñoso pero a la vez ofensivo. Entonces una hilera de sangre comenzó a descender de la nariz de Naruto, Sasuke, afanado, corrió con él al baño y estuvieron allí hasta que Sasuke se aseguró de que el episodio no se repetiría.

_—¿Seguro que estás bien? —_había preguntado Sasuke. Y Naruto solo había asentido, restándole importancia de nuevo.

Sasuke trabajaba en la noche, en una empresa de servicio al cliente contestando teléfonos; pagaban muy poco y no podía dormirse en el trabajo por más que quisiera porque su supervisor _—_un hombre que no había triunfado más en la vida que subir un puesto en ese precario trabajo_— _no le dejaba "distraerse" del trabajo ni por un solo instante.

Con toda la calma del mundo le pidió un adelanto del suelo a ese hombre, quien al parecer ese día estaba de buen humor ya que le pagó todo el dinero que le debía a Sasuke, e inclusive le dijo que si tenía otra necesidad no dudara en decírsela.

Cuando Sasuke volvió de trabajar, con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, entró y el departamento estaba inusualmente silencioso. Avanzó hasta el pequeño cuarto y sonrió al ver a Naruto durmiendo _a pierna abierta._ Su objetivo inicialmente era persuadir a Naruto para que aceptara ir a un hospital, y todo lo pagarían con el dinero que Sasuke acababa de obtener, pero al verlo dormir tan tiernamente simplemente olvidó lo que quería hacer. Como pudo se abrió espacio dispuesto a dormir, lo del dinero podía esperar al día siguiente.

Pero esa afirmación de "al día siguiente" se pospuso otros meses más. Sasuke entró a exámenes finales, y como había descuidado los estudios no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido dejando de lado a Naruto por esos días. Por otro lado Naruto había conseguido un pequeño trabajo al amanecer; ayudando en los mercados a distribuir todos los productos.

En el momento en que ambos tuvieron tiempo libre por fin de dispusieron a darse una _bienvenida_; por ello sin importarles que fueran las dos de la mañana comenzaron un ataque de besos uno con el otro. Como extrañaban eso. Pero todas las ganas de ir más allá de los besos se esfumaron cuando Sasuke alzó a Naruto y notó que estaba mucho más liviano de lo que recordaba. Dejó de besarlo abruptamente y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

Naruto notó a lo que se refería Sasuke y se encogió de hombros.

_—Sé que he bajado de peso pero ha de ser por todo el ejercicio que he hecho estos últimos meses. Aparte, mejor ¿no?, así no me tengo que preocupar por mantener una línea. _

_—No me importa —_dijo Sasuke mordaz_—. No me importa si no tenemos dinero, mañana mismo vamos a un hospital. _

Naruto se alejó de Sasuke como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa_—. No necesito un hospital, estoy perfectamente. _

_—Si estás perfectamente no deberías temer._

_—No es eso. Necesitamos el dinero que piensas gastar en un hospital para pagar tu matricula del próximo semestre. _

Y de alguna manera el gran Sasuke se quedó sin palabras.

Dejaron de hablarse por un mes completo; si coincidían en el departamento se ignoraban y hacían todo como si estuviesen solos. Para Sasuke era un momento para pensar, y Naruto estaba realmente ofendido, claro que después de los primeros tres días él ya quería volver a brazos de Sasuke y gritarle que no estuvieran peleados, pero Sasuke parecía no querer ceder, y Naruto no se quedaría atrás.

Un día estaban ignorándose como siempre y sucedió el segundo desmayo de Naruto. Sasuke corrió a socorrerlo y esta vez sin importarle el dinero ni nada parecido corrió al hospital más cercano, donde al entrar le pidieron por el seguro de salud y Sasuke al decir que no tenía fue ignorado olímpicamente por las enfermeras.

_—Tome un turno y cuando un doctor se desocupe lo atenderán_

Se demoraron cinco horas en atenderlos.

Fue casualidad que un buen amigo de Sasuke estuviera en el hospital haciéndose una revisión rutinaria. Aquel chico tenía toda la influencia en el hospital por su padre, un gran empresario de renombre. Al ver a Sasuke le preguntó que sucedía, Sasuke habló y Gaara movilizó a medio hospital en beneficio del inconsciente.

Sasuke pidió que le hicieran todas las pruebas a Naruto pero sin que se le informara nada de estas.

Al siguiente día les dieron de alta y una semana después Sasuke volvió al hospital por los resultados. El doctor lo miró, preguntó si las pruebas eran suyas, Sasuke negó diciendo que eran de su novio, sí, su _novio. _

_—Me temo que tengo que entregarle los resultados al paciente._

_—Tiene que entregármelos a mí. Mi novio no puede venir, está ocupado. _

Sasuke había notado la incomodidad del doctor cuando él sin ningún reparo seguía repitiendo _mi novio,_ echándole en cara que los homosexuales si existen y que no son solo un mito. La gente veía raro esa clase de cosas aun en este tiempo, pero al paso de los años a Sasuke ya había dejado de importarle. Y a pesar de que el doctor aun se veía incomodo solo tuvo la opción de hacer caso a la petición de Sasuke y revelarle los resultados.

El doctor dijo una única cosa_—. Leucemia. _

Sasuke asintió levemente, se levantó, tomó los resultados de la mano del doctor y se fue sin pedir más explicaciones. Salió del hospital y comenzó a caminar arrastrado por el viento. Lo que nos lleva al inicio de esta historia, y lo que nos lleva a un Sasuke con un único pensamiento en la cabeza:

¿Qué iba a hacer si Naruto se moría?

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola.  
__Primero, sé que debería estar escribiendo otras historias. Pero ahh, tenía que escribir esto. Mi inspiración salió de recientes sucesos respecto a la muerte.  
_

_imagínate__ mañana ya no respirar màs._

_Dejar de existir..._

_Este Fic será un Short-Fic... No sé cuantos capitulos, pero serán pocos. _

_Aclaro algo, la enfermedad no es lo que importa, sino toda la situación que rodea esto. El dolor, el amor, la esperanza... todo se une para formar una perfecta historia que tristemente estoy basando en hechos reales. Pero no nos deprimamos, que como todo Fic puede que tenga un exceso de drama. Entonces, solo lee, disfruta y después comenta. _

_Así que, hasta el siguiente capitulo. _

_Adiós y espero que te haya gustado. _


	2. II

_"Algo como esto solo le sucede a las demás personas. Pero no. Debes saber que puedes estar vivo en un minuto y al siguiente probablemente estarás muerto. Todo cambia, todo depende"_

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Este Fic está dedicado a esa persona que a pesar de todo aun sigue en pie. y que no se ha rendido; que sabe que la muerte es inminente pero aun así se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara. Estas palabras van con toda el alma para ti. De tu Fandom favorito, y según tu, de tu autora favorita. _

_Número de palabras del ca__pitulo sin notas: 3.128_

* * *

**_II_**

Cuando Sasuke llegó al departamento procuró entrar sin hacer ruido, y a la vez procuró esconder los resultados de los exámenes debajo de su camisa solo por si acaso. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y quiso avanzar hasta la cama para poder dormir una buena siesta, pero no cumplió su cometido porque en la sala común, en un viejo sofá, Naruto lo miraba fijamente.

—No creas que no sé lo que hiciste —dijo Naruto en cuanto Sasuke descubrió su presencia allí—. Una enfermera no puede negarle información a un paciente, así que ahí está. ¿Qué pretendías?

Sasuke solo caminó con lentitud hasta agacharse frente a Naruto quien no se había movido de su posición inicial, lo tomó de las manos fuertemente y a la vez se las acariciaba suavemente—. No estés molesto —murmuró—. Solo lo hice para asegurarme de tu estado de salud, me preocupas.

—¿Y ya confirmaste que todo está bien? —dijo con un deje de molestia en la voz.

Sasuke sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, quiso llorar, pero reprimió las lágrimas porque no quería que Naruto perdiera su felicidad. Y si se enteraba definitivamente perdería su felicidad.

—Sí, todo está bien —musitó Sasuke y a la vez algo dentro de sí se rompió en mil pedazos.

Naruto sonrió—. Te preocupas por nada, Teme.

Sasuke asintió; ya era raro que Sasuke cediera la razón a alguien, y más si ese alguien era Naruto, pero en ese instante no era él mismo. Su cerebro seguía desconectado de su cuerpo, y sus acciones eran las de un muñeco de trapo.

Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta la pequeña cama, se recostó durmiéndose lentamente. Procurando no perder de último de cordura que le quedaba.

Naruto, sin darse cuenta de que algo pasaba se recostó junto a Sasuke que ya respiraba pesadamente. —Debes estar cansado —susurró sin romper la quietud. Luego se acomodó inclusive más cerca de Sasuke y se durmió casi al instante.

Al siguiente día Sasuke se levantó antes que Naruto, sin hacer el menor ruido se cambió de ropa y tomando los resultados que le habían dado el día anterior salió del departamento sin hacer el menor ruido, pero antes dejó una nota diciendo que estaría en la universidad. Una vez fuera llamó a la única persona con la que podía contar en ese momento.

—Gaara, necesito contarte algo.

Gaara, al otro lado del teléfono cuadró una cita con Sasuke en una pequeña cafetería que no quedaba muy lejos de la ubicación actual de ambos. Y después de una hora ambos se encontraban sentados uno al frente del otro, mirándose fijamente sin atreverse a hablar.

Pero lentamente y sin pronunciar palabra aun Sasuke le extendió el sobre a Garra, que los tomó y con toda la desconfianza del mundo comenzó a revisar papel por papel, abriendo los ojos sorprendido durante el proceso.

—¿Esto es…? ¿…Tú?

—Sí. Es exactamente lo que crees que es —murmuró Sasuke sin atreverse a alzar la voz por miedo a que se quebrase—. Pero me temo que esas pruebas no son mías.

Gaara dejó caer las hojas sobre la mesa entendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería el pelinegro, recordó la semana pasada, cuando se los había encontrado en el hospital—. No —musitó sin creérselo.

Sasuke escondió su cara entre sus manos y casi involuntariamente dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde el día anterior. Gaara se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que el momento que estaba pasando Sasuke no era el más bonito de todos.

—¿Por qué a él? —preguntó Sasuke entre lágrimas.

Gaara soltó un sollozo sin lágrimas.

—Todavía se ha de poder hacer algo —dijo desesperado—. Recuerda que tengo toda la influencia en los hospitales, puedo movilizar a medio mundo.

Sasuke negó. —Hay un problema con eso —esperó unos segundos interminables para Gaara—. Naruto aun no lo sabe.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo fui solo por los resultados, él no sabe que es lo que le pasa.

—No, Sasuke… esto está mal. Tienes que decirle.

—¡Pero no puedo!

—¡No puedes engañarlo!

Sasuke agachó la mirada rehuyendo la vista penetrante de Gaara. —¿Cómo voy a decírselo?

—Solo suéltalo. Pero tienes que decírselo hoy —sentenció.

Se despidieron y Sasuke se encaminó de nuevo al departamento, para esa hora Naruto ya debía estar allí después de una larga mañana de trabajo. Cuando entró de la nada un delgado cuerpo le saltó encima colgándose de su cuello para plantarle un húmedo beso en la mejilla.

—Bienvenido —dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

Sasuke al principio no entendió, pero pronto captó y recordó la mentira que había dejado en la nota antes de salir: _"tengo que adelantar un pequeño trabajo en la universidad, volveré en unas horas". _Una chispa de culpa le atravesó la cara pero Naruto no lo notó, simplemente, y con la misma sonrisa boba, se lanzó a los labios de Sasuke atrapándolos en un suave beso que —obviamente— Sasuke no negó.

—Bien —musitó Sasuke en cuanto se separaron—. ¿A ti?

Naruto se soltó del agarre y giró hasta la cocina, donde a los pocos minutos volvió con un sobre de papel. —Toma —anunció feliz—. Recíbelo —Sasuke tomó el sobre para abrirlo y encontrarse con un considerable fajo de billetes.

—Con esto se completa el costo de tu matricula para el próximo semestre. Me lo pagaron hoy después de ayudar un poco.

—De seguro te excediste trabajando y esta es su forma de compensártelo —regañó Sasuke en tono bajo—. Pero gracias.

—Tonto. Ya sabes que me voy a encargar de que cumplas ese sueño.

—Naruto… tengo que hablar contigo.

Naruto borró la sonrisa. —Esto significa o que me vas a terminar o que me engañaste… o ambas.

—No, no, ninguna de las dos —Naruto suspiró aliviado pero casi al instante volvió a mirar a Sasuke con mirada expectante.

—Te escucho.

Sasuke le esquivó la mirada, puede que Naruto tuviese los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez había visto, pero definitivamente _tenía_ que huirle a esa mirada que lo trastornaba sin nada de esfuerzo. Iba a hablar, iba a hablar por más doloroso que fuese pero de repente lo recordó.

Hace un año, cuando los problemas de convivencia entre Sasuke y Naruto comenzaban a afectar su "amor eterno" Sasuke tuvo una idea; preparó todo muy bien, llevó a su novio a un bosque alejado de la ciudad donde al más puro estilo de película romántica le preparó un _picnic_, comieron, rieron, durmieron… y casi al atardecer Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que se casaran allí mismo.

_—¿Casarnos? _—había preguntado Naruto algo sorprendido.

_—Aquí mismo. Ya mismo. _

En el momento en que Naruto entendió que Sasuke hablaba en serio le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No iban a hacer un matrimonio como hacia todo el mundo; allí, en medio del bosque, se dijeron votos salidos de su corazón allí mismo, sin preparación, sin pensarlo, solo lo que salía de sus corazones. Y Sasuke recordaba con exactitud lo que Naruto había dicho:

_—Sasuke, prometo amarte, cuidarte, quererte y odiarte por siempre, pues nuestro amor es eterno y soporta cualquier cosa: peleas, risas, golpes… no dejaré que nada nos separe. Te voy a amar mientras la luna y el sol sigan su ciclo, pero eso no necesito prometerlo porque ya es verdad, y no va a cambiar. En la riqueza y en la pobreza… más pobreza que riqueza porque no creo que salgamos de esta en un buen tiempo —_Sasuke había soltado una carcajada en ese punto_—. Salud y enfermedad, en la salud no importa porque todo estará bien, pero en la enfermedad… prometo cuidarte de hasta la menor congestión que surja de una noche en vela. ¡Pero eso no va a pasar!, somos fuertes, hombres fuertes… las enfermedades solo son para las películas…_

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese seguir recordando aquel discurso Naruto le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro llamando su atención de nuevo.

—Tierra llamando a Sasuke, tierra llamando a Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos por la frase infantil, y se volvió hasta los ojos azules que aun lo miraban con curiosidad. —No me hagas volver a preguntar —dijo Naruto frunciendo el seño—. ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

Un vistazo al futuro pasó por los ojos de Sasuke.

No.

Ese no era el futuro que Sasuke deseaba, pero… ¿por qué parecía ser el único? Bueno, si ese era el futuro lo mejor era posponerlo un tiempo… vivir este hermoso presente por un tiempo más.

—Te amo —dijo Sasuke de la nada y un rubor apareció en las mejillas del rubio—. Siento que hace mucho no te lo digo, así que ya está, eso es todo —en silencio pensó en Gaara mientras se disculpaba telepáticamente.

Así, y aunque Sasuke lo negara, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Los días pasaban con rapidez, tanto que parecía un parpadeo. Sasuke comenzó a insistir en que Naruto dejara uno de los tantos trabajos que tenía, pero sin ninguna razón _válida_ y con lo terco que era Naruto al final no lograron nada. Naruto se veía cansado cada noche cuando volvía al departamento, y Sasuke estaba agotado emocionalmente, los pensamientos taladraban su mente sin piedad; habían días en los que Sasuke iba a la universidad sin ir realmente, se la pasaba las clases pensando. ¿En qué pensaba? Aquello era confuso, simplemente se sumía en un letargo que parecía eterno.

El retraído Sasuke lo parecía aun más. Ya no hablaba para lo más mínimo, pero nadie se le acercaba a preguntar qué pasaba, y aunque lo hicieran solo se ganarían una mirada de odio, regalo de Sasuke.

Usualmente los martes Sasuke salía de la universidad al atardecer, sus clases acababan tarde siempre y él se quedaba un buen rato en la biblioteca adelantando trabajos pendientes. De igual manera, usualmente Sasuke nunca tomaba transporte público, siempre camina porque usar transporte público es _caro_ y ellos no podían permitirse gastarse x valor en un día solo en transporte. Por ello Sasuke se demoraba aun más en volver al departamento. Ese martes concretamente Sasuke volvió esperando encontrar el departamento solo, pero tal fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse a Naruto dormido en el destartalado sofá.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio inquebrantable, Sasuke se movía lo suficiente como para dejar que el aire entrara y saliera de sus pulmones, y Naruto simplemente no se movía; aquel chico que siempre le pegaba patadas a Sasuke mientras dormían juntos ahora no se movía, tenía el sueño pesado y la respiración acompasada.

La quietud se rompió de repente. Naruto se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, Sasuke, después de reaccionar tarde corrió hasta el baño para encontrarse a Naruto devolviendo toda la comida, vomitando como si tuviese la intoxicación más grande del mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke después de que las arcadas habían parado.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió sarcástico.

—Lo siento.

—No, perdóname. No me siento bien, llevo todo el día así, y justo cuando pienso que ya ha pasado vuelvo a vomitar la comida que no tengo en el estómago.

—¿Todo el día?

—Sí. Por eso salí antes del trabajo.

En silencio Naruto se lavó la boca varias veces quitándose el mal sabor de boca, luego sin emitir ningún sonido caminó hasta la habitación seguido por Sasuke y se acostó en la pequeña cama respirando agitadamente.

—Ha de ser un estúpido virus —dijo Naruto al notar la mirada preocupada de Sasuke sobre sí—. Se me pasará después de dormir —agregó.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente, caminó hasta la cama y se recostó suavemente acogiendo a Naruto entre sus brazos, a la vez depositó un casto beso en la frente del rubio, le sonrió amablemente y pronunció un inaudible "_duerme"._ Naruto solo asintió, cerró los ojos lentamente, pasaron unos minutos y su respiración volvió a tornarse acompasada.

Sin embargo Sasuke no podía dormir.

Volvió a pasar otra noche simplemente acostado, mirando al techo y pensando en mil posibles futuros, todos eran extravagantes y totalmente imposibles, pero eran las salidas que Sasuke había optado por tomar. Porque hacer eso era mejor que enfrentar la realidad.

Amaneció silenciosamente y Sasuke se alegró de la mejoría en el color de piel de Naruto, de seguro ya se encontraba bien… y aquello había sido solo un susto de una noche.

Los rayos de sol entraban fuertemente por la ventana, Sasuke tuvo intención de levantarse para poder obstruir los rayos pero esa sensación en su pecho se lo impidió, era Naruto que se aferraba a su pecho como si no existiera nada más cómodo. Y para Sasuke aquello también era un paraíso, su propio nirvana creado de sueños e ilusiones. En aquellos sueños Naruto siempre mostraba su flamante sonrisa, y eso era lo que Sasuke más temía… que la sonrisa de Naruto se perdiera en el infinito.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus fantasías. Pensó en no abrir la puerta pero los nuevos golpes hicieron que se levantara solo para gritarle al intruso que se atrevía a perturbar el sueño de su amado, pues Naruto había comenzado a removerse inquieto por el ruido.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Gaara en el umbral, sonreía abiertamente y eso ya era raro de por sí. Sin esperar el permiso para entrar al departamento el pelirrojo avanzó por el pequeño departamento como un pequeño tornado.

—¡Tengo la solución! —anunció sonriente.

Sasuke lo miró confundido.

Gaara, sin bajar la sonrisa ni un poco le pasó a Sasuke un papel impreso que este último comenzó a leer con bastante interés, luego de unos minutos afirmó: —un método experimental para curar el cáncer.

Gaara asintió. —Llevo meses buscando algo así; el tratamiento es en otro país pero eso no importa, yo podría cubrir los gastos y…

—No, no, espera —interrumpió Sasuke—. Si vamos a pagar esta clase de cosas la haremos nosotros, no quiero que vean a Naruto como un intento de caridad.

Frunciendo el seño Gaara asintió. —Comprendo lo que dices, pero de igual manera quiero que sepas que estoy acá.

—Lo sé.

La sonrisa en Gaara volvió a aparecer esplendorosa como al principio. Y Sasuke en un ataque de amabilidad le ofreció a su invitado algo de tomar, Gaara aceptó un vaso de agua y en lo que Sasuke fue por él Gaara comenzó a inspeccionar el pequeño departamento, los muebles viejos y la pintura desgastada… no era nada a lo que él estuviese acostumbrado, sin embargo era el estilo de vida de muchas personas, y Gaara aceptaba eso.

Unos pasos sobre el suelo de madera alertaron a Gaara, que giró hasta la dirección del sonido para encontrarse con Naruto, que daba pasos lentos, su cara tenía un aspecto enfermo, pero no moribundo. Así que Gaara le sonrió.

—Tiempo sin verte —saludó Naruto.

—Sí —aceptó Gaara—. Después de todo no hay muchas ganas de salir de fiesta con todo esto.

Naruto no entendió eso último pero hizo caso omiso, caminó hasta el maltrecho sofá y se tumbó sin nada de delicadeza, recostó la cabeza contra la pared cercana, cerró los ojos suspirando sonoramente, después de todo aun no se sentía totalmente bien.

El sonido del celular de Gaara rompió la quietud que se había formado después de unos segundos, Gaara contestó cambiando su expresión inmediatamente. —Tengo que irme —anunció serio en cuanto colgó—. Pero deseo de todo corazón que superes esto —dijo sonriendo—. A veces las enfermedades terminales no son el fin.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, mas no dijo nada relacionado con su estupor, o con las últimas palabras de Gaara.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Es algo difícil pero todo saldrá bien —mintió descaradamente.

—¡Y Sasuke quería ocultártelo! —suspiró aliviado—. Para mí que te lo estás tomando con bastante madurez, a veces pareciera que Sasuke no confía en tu adultez. Pero bueno, yo tengo que irme, ya hablamos otro día.

Sasuke iba saliendo de la cocina a la vez que Gaara salía por la puerta principal cerrándola con un sonoro golpe. Suspiró frustrado y dejó el vaso de agua sobre una mesa cercana; caminó hasta la sala común donde se encontró a Naruto viendo al vacío del lugar.

—Despertaste —obvió Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto no respondió, se levantó con esfuerzo, sin decir palabra volvió a la habitación con pasos pesados, su mente comenzaba a volverse un lio, ¿Sasuke le estaba mintiendo? ¿Una enfermedad terminal? ¿Y por qué Sasuke no le había dicho? ¿Cuándo…? Su propia pregunta se interrumpió cuando lo comprendió, fue aquella vez, cuando se desmayó y terminó en el hospital, ósea que después de aquella vez, de los exámenes sin su consentimiento, de los resultados, Sasuke le había mentido descaradamente y en su propia cara. Sus ojos inevitablemente se volvieron llorosos, a la vez Sasuke entró a la habitación, se alarmó al notar el deplorable estado de su novio.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Pero Naruto lo ignoró, como un fantasma que trata de comunicarse, así se sentía Sasuke. —Naruto —lo llamó suavemente pero el chico permanecía inmutable. Ahora la paciencia de Sasuke era inexistente, de dos largas zancadas llegó y plantó un sonoro golpe —mas no doloroso— en la frente de Naruto, que al sentir la fría mano dejó de retener las lágrimas que ya habían estado queriendo salir desde antes.

_Mierda_, pensó Sasuke y se apresuró a decir: —Lo siento, lo siento. No debí golpearte.

—No me dolió —musitó Naruto sin querer retener las lágrimas.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó fijando su azulina vista en los ojos negros de su acompañante—. Sasuke, ¿qué tengo?, no me voy a morir ¿verdad?

El estupor inicial no le duró a Sasuke, casi inmediatamente comprendió a lo que Naruto se refería. De lo que hablaba, y de lo que se había enterado quien sabe cómo. Pero no podía, Sasuke no podía soportar mirarlo a esos ojos llorosos, no podía soportar tener que decirle que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, que su vida se había reducido a este estado. No podía soportar decirle que su futuro estaba vacío, y que su muerte se aproximaba.

Pero…

—No te vas a morir —sentenció enojado—. Estás enfermo, mas no te vas a morir. No dejaré que eso ocurra. Jamás, no te voy a abandonar. Nunca.

Un gemido ahogado salió de Naruto y Sasuke se apresuró a abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, dejándolo llorar sin reparo; poco a poco sus ojos también comenzaron a escocer pero él solo optó por abrazar a su _esposo_ más hacia su pecho.

—No te vas a morir —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. No tienes derecho a morirte y dejarme solo.

.

.

.

**_Continuará... _**

* * *

_Acabo de entender que no comprendo muchas cosas, mas la muerte si la comprendo. Hace tiempo, un familiar mío murió, al principio yo no entendí lo que significaba: "él se fue, ya no lo voy a ver más"... sabía que eso era, pero no lo entendía. Ahora que han pasado varios años lo comienzo a entender... y de nuevo hace poco que la muerte se presenta alrededor mío. A veces no lo entiendo, da rabia, y es eso... esa es mi inspiración hoy, porque con esto quiero recordar a más de uno. _

_Acabando con eso, siento el retraso, pensé que tendría el capitulo antes pero bueno... mejor tarde que nunca ;)_

_Prácticamente__ este capitulo lo escribí entre cosa y cosa, en muchos papeles que luego me costó reunir (¬¬)... Transcribirlo fue lo más fastidioso, no me gusta transcribir. Nunca he encontrado una posición adecuada para hacer eso... pero en fin. _

_Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir. Nos vemos al siguiente capitulo n.n _

_Ciao. _


	3. III

_"Algo como esto solo le sucede a las demás personas. Pero no. Debes saber que puedes estar vivo en un minuto y al siguiente probablemente estarás muerto. Todo cambia, todo depende"_

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Este Fic está dedicado a esa persona que a pesar de todo aun sigue en pie. y que no se ha rendido; que sabe que la muerte es inminente pero aun así se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara. Estas palabras van con toda el alma para ti. De tu Fandom favorito, y según tu, de tu autora favorita. _

_Número de palabras del ca__pitulo sin notas: 3.632_

* * *

**_III_**

_No te atrevas a dejarme._

_Las paredes son muy blancas_, pensó Naruto mientras esperaba sentado en una incómoda silla. A su lado Sasuke le tomaba la mano fuertemente, estaba más nervioso que él mismo. La pequeña sala de espera estaba totalmente sola, solo ellos dos esperaban. Aquel día, muy temprano en la mañana Sasuke había levantado a Naruto y prácticamente lo había arrastrado al hospital; ahora que sabía la verdad ya no había razón para que no existiera ninguna visita al hospital.

Ese día en específico decidieron, más bien Sasuke decidió comenzar a _hacer algo_, y por ese mismo pensamiento era que había decidido ir al hospital, por más que odiase los hospitales.

—Naruto —llamó una enfermera.

Los dos se levantaron y con lentitud pasaron a un pequeño consultorio donde un doctor bastante mayor de edad les pidió sentarse.

Una vez enterado de la situación, el doctor procedió a examinar a Naruto, haciendo esto por aquí y lo otro por allá. Naruto se dejaba hacer, su mente estaba lejos del lugar; sentía la mano de Sasuke aferrada a la suya y ahí paraba la cosa, su mente se había convertido en un huracán los últimos días. Había pasado una semana desde que se había enterado de su enfermedad e igualmente había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había dejado de ir a trabajar, que había dejado de salir del departamento, una semana exacta que había dejado de hablarle a Sasuke.

_—¿Estás molesto? —_había preguntado Sasuke al tercer día de que su novio lo ignorara.

De nuevo con el son del fantasma Naruto no había respondido, entonces Sasuke había acercado su mano a la cara de Naruto, quien no se había negado al toque, simplemente no se había ni inmutado. Para el cuarto día Sasuke comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_—¡Por lo menos grítame! _

De nuevo Naruto no había dicho ni hecho nada. Como si Sasuke no existiera.

La única razón por la que Sasuke no había enloquecido para ese entonces era el tacto que Naruto si permitía. Aunque lo ignorara magistralmente en cuanto Sasuke quería tomarlo de la mano o acogerlo en sus brazos Naruto lo dejaba y de vez en vez también lo correspondía.

—Esperen unos minutos afuera —pidió el doctor con una amable sonrisa.

Sasuke jaló a Naruto fuera del consultorio y de nuevo se sentaron en la molesta sala de espera, de nuevo sumidos en un silencio estúpido a vista de Sasuke esperaron. Y como lo dicho unos minutos después la misma enfermera los llamó de nuevo al consultorio. Adentro, el mismo doctor había perdido toda la apariencia amable y los miraba con severidad.

—¿Hace cuánto lo saben? —preguntó sin ningún atisbo de diversión.

Naruto se encogió de hombros soltándose del agarre de Sasuke. —Una semana —pronunció suavemente.

El doctor miró a Sasuke esperando su respuesta también, quien desvió la mirada culpándose de las siguientes palabras que iba a decir. —Poco menos de dos meses.

Irónicamente Naruto soltó una risa que sonó más bien a bufido, y el doctor negó decepcionado, pero de nuevo —y sin perder la mirada seria— preguntó: —¿Hace cuánto se presentó el primer síntoma?

—¡Hace muchísimo! —respondió Naruto como si estuviera contando una anécdota divertida—. Meses —concluyó ahora serio.

—¿Y por qué hasta hoy vienen en busca de un tratamiento? —su confusión era razonable.

Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Supongo que no puedes curar una enfermedad de la cual no tienes conciencia.

Sasuke intentó tomarlo de la mano pero Naruto, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se escapó impidiendo el menor toque entre los dos. El doctor entendió la situación rápidamente y suspiró cansadamente. —Eso ya no importa —dijo pacíficamente—. Lo que importa es comenzar con un tratamiento inmediatamente.

—Lo más rápido —apoyó Sasuke quitándose la máscara de frialdad.

Una mirada triste se instaló en el anciano, los miró durante unos segundos para después pegar otro suspiro. —Me temo que al no tener seguro de salud tendrán que pagar el tratamiento completamente —luego, disimuladamente extendió una hoja de papel que Sasuke tomó y miró pasmado.

—Es mucho dinero —dijo lentamente.

—En cuanto lo tengan vengan conmigo y me encargaré de que el tratamiento comience.

Antes de que se fueran el doctor amablemente les advirtió de los cuidados que debían comenzar a tener, que ahora Naruto debía seguir con una dieta en específico. Sasuke agradeció y Naruto se despidió tímidamente; caminaron en dirección al apartamento en completo silencio. O por lo menos así fue hasta que Sasuke rompió la burbuja.

—Aun tengo el dinero de la matricula del siguiente semestre —comenzó—. No es mucho pero tal vez alcance a cubrir una cuota para comenzar a pagar el tratamiento en sí.

Y por primera vez en esa larga semana Naruto le dedicó una mirada a Sasuke. Pero la mirada era enfado en su estado más puro, le mantuvo los ojos azules así por varios minutos en los que Sasuke fue incapaz de moverse o pronunciar alguna palabra más.

Luego, y de improviso, se viró para seguir caminando, solo que ahora caminaba con mucha más ansia, e imponiendo un paso rápido que a Sasuke le costó mantener. Llegaron al departamento en menos tiempo de lo que Sasuke habría pensado, con la misma furia Naruto corrió hasta la habitación.

Sasuke lo siguió con la respiración algo agitada por lo que había tenido que correr minutos antes.

Naruto abrió el cajón de la mesa que permanecía junto a la cama y de él sacó el sobre de papel en el que Sasuke guardaba el dinero de la matricula de la universidad. Le dirigió otra mirada a Sasuke y corrió fuera del departamento. Como era de esperarse Sasuke lo siguió por las calles abarrotadas de gente empujando a unos cuantos en el transcurso. Naruto paró frente a una puerta en particular, entró e internamente se alegró de que el lugar estuviese vacio.

Llegó hasta el mostrador agitado y puso el sobre con el dinero sobre este.

—Quiero hacer un depósito —dijo.

La mujer que atendía asintió amablemente y en seguida preguntó todos los datos que necesitaba, contó el dinero y finalmente le entregó un recibo de pago a Naruto.

Sasuke veía la escena estupefacto. Naruto se acercó y le entregó el recibo a Sasuke. —Lleva eso a la facultad y te darán la matricula del próximo semestre —ordenó con voz dura.

Sasuke notó dos cosas. La primera que Naruto por fin le había hablado, y la segunda, entendió porque Naruto se había puesto así, entendió porque había corrido hasta el banco y había hecho el depósito en la cuenta de la universidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó a Naruto en cuanto salieron del banco y mientras caminaban por una deshabitada calle.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Ese dinero nos podría haber servido para…

—Basta, Sasuke —interrumpió—. Ese dinero fue lo que conseguimos tras seis meses de trabajo, desde un principio iba destinado a tu universidad, y me encargué de que así fuese.

Luego aceleró el paso dejando a Sasuke parado en medio de la calle, con una cara de estúpido y aferrando el recibo de pago a su pecho. Sin ganas de correr tras su novio caminó lentamente sin ninguna dirección en especial, terminó sentado en el parque que estaba junto a su departamento, allí pasó varias horas hasta que decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarse a Naruto.

Volvió al departamento y al entrar un fuerte olor a comida le inundó los sentidos, solo hasta ese momento el hambre revolvió su estómago. Le sonrió a Naruto en un intento por armar una tregua entre los dos, y sorprendentemente Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. —La comida está lista —anunció sin quitar la sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió.

En silencio se sentaron y comenzaron a comer sobre una pequeña mesa, se sonreían el uno al otro, se mantenían la mirada, sin embargo no eran capaces de decirse nada, entre bocado y bocado acabaron de comer, lo que ocasionó que un silencio incómodo se instalara entre los dos. Ya no tenían razón alguna para quedarse allí.

El primero en ceder fue Naruto que con una parsimonia increíble se levantó y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Sasuke. —¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué te parece más importante la universidad que tu propia vida?

Sin dudar Naruto respondió. —Porque salir de esa universidad es tu sueño, y no voy a dejar que dejes atrás tu sueño por algo tan banal como mi salud.

—¿Banal? —se preguntó Sasuke ahogando un gemido de sorpresa.

Naruto volvió a caminar hasta Sasuke y se agachó para que sus caras quedaran cerca, tanto que se sentía la respiración del otro en sus rostros. —Me niego a dejar que cambies tu vida por mí. No lo soportaría ¿vale? —en seguida se acercó para posar sus labios en los labios de su contraparte, se sumieron en un beso lento y lleno de necesidad.

—Vayamos a dormir —susurró Naruto en cuanto se separaron—. Debes estar cansado.

Sasuke asintió. Sin importarles el desorden que dejaban se encaminaron a la pequeña habitación y al llegar se recostaron en la pequeña cama, no se durmieron al instante, pues por la ventana aun se colaban los molestos rayos de sol. Pero se quedaron en silencio, no se dijeron nada, no era necesario. Se miraron uno al otro hasta que lentamente se rindieron, cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por ese delicioso letargo que los acorralaba en medio de esa vacía habitación.

Las cosas se mantuvieron neutras por unos cuantos días, siguiendo la orden de Naruto Sasuke había llevado el recibo de pago a la universidad y allí ya lo habían matriculado para el siguiente semestre, sus exámenes finales salieron y sus calificaciones fueron de las mejores de la clase, las cosas con el trabajo iban bien; todo parecía ser una vida perfecta, solo que había un enorme problema que a cada minuto se iba agrandando, y esto era la inevitable enfermedad de su amante.

Después de aquella visita al hospital Naruto se esforzó por volver a su rutina normal con sus múltiples trabajos, claro que Sasuke se negaba a que Naruto trabajara pero ambos eran en extremo tercos y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder a las peticiones/ordenes del otro.

—Llegue —anunció Sasuke a la vez que lanzaba su mochila a algún lugar de la habitación.

Naruto apareció con una sonrisa. —Hola —saludó—. Hace tiempo que no coincidíamos acá.

—Nos encontraríamos más si tan solo dejaras uno de tus trabajos.

—No comencemos con el mismo tema —murmuró infantilmente haciendo un puchero. Pero olvidando el tema de la nada giró su cabeza a una pequeña mesa junto a Sasuke, lentamente alzó su dedo hasta esta y señaló. Sasuke viró para encontrar una pequeña caja.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Venía para Uchiha Sasuke así que no lo abrí.

Sasuke asintió, luego tomó la caja en sus manos. No tenía escrito nada más que el nombre del destinatario, Sasuke miró a Naruto quien solo se encogió de hombros. El de ojos negros abrió la caja lentamente como si tuviera miedo de que fuera una bomba o algo peor. Adentro habían dos cosas: un reloj de bolsillo plateado y una pequeña nota que citaba: _"no hay nada peor que volver a casa para encontrar que una parte de ti se ha ido". _

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Naruto cuando vio a Sasuke abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Cuando era niño… —comenzó a relatar Sasuke— me gustaba un reloj que había en casa, por lo cual siempre que podía lo buscaba hasta que un día descubrí que era de Itachi, mi hermano mayor; él se molestó porque estaba tocando sus cosas pero luego de un regaño me dijo: cuando estés listo te regalaré este reloj.

Naruto se acercó y de la caja tomó el reloj, lo abrió, la hora estaba perfectamente acomodada y lo plateado brillaba bajo la luz artificial. —¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Itachi me mandó esto —susurró Sasuke—. Después de tanto tiempo de no saber nada de él simplemente me manda un paquete con el reloj.

—Tal vez te estaba buscando hace ya un tiempo, después de todo desaparecimos sin dar indicios.

Sasuke sonrió. —Quiero verlo.

—¿Cómo lo vas a encontrar?

—Simple; iré a la oficina de correos en busca de información.

Naruto asintió. —Si quieres mañana te acompaño a hacer eso. Por ahora me voy a trabajar.

De la nada Sasuke recordó de lo que hablaban antes de la interrupción del reloj. —¿Trabajar? —preguntó con expresión atontada—. Ya son más de las ocho de la noche, ¿Dónde pretendes trabajar?

—Desde hace ya varios años trabajo como camarero en un bar nocturno —respondió Naruto sarcástico.

—Ese es un antro de mala muerte, deberías renunciar.

Ignorando a Sasuke Naruto se puso los zapatos, luego caminó hasta Sasuke donde dejó un suave beso en su frente sin ninguna dificultad ya que sus estaturas no distaban por mucho. —Adiós —murmuró, sin decir más salió del departamento dejando a Sasuke solo en medio de la oscuridad, quien después de unos segundos de estupor sacudió la cabeza, recogió su maleta y de ella sacó unos cuantos libros dispuesto a ponerse a estudiar.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con la esperanza de que allí se concentrara más en los libros, pero aquello fue imposible porque siempre había una pequeña espina que rondaba la ya revuelta mente de Sasuke. Le frustraba entender que con Naruto simplemente habían decidido dejar el tema de su enfermedad de lado, como si no existiera, ambos querían seguir como si nada hubiese cambiado, lo cual era totalmente imposible. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Y como siempre el tiempo pasó volando; la oscuridad se hizo más oscura como si eso fuera posible, el reloj ya marcaba media noche y Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse. En otro tiempo no hubiese sido así, porque en otro tiempo Sasuke sabía que Naruto se cuidaba solito, y que nada le podía pasar… la cosa es que ahora todo había cambiado; así de simple.

—Estoy paranoico —murmuró Sasuke en la soledad.

Pero unos cuantos minutos más tarde unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el no tan concentrado estudio de Sasuke, quien a su vez se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Su sorpresa fue al ver a dos compañeros de Naruto del bar cargándolo como si estuviera borracho, el rubio estaba dormido y su respiración era fuerte.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sasuke a los recién llegados a la vez que les daba paso para que siguieran al departamento.

—Simplemente se durmió en medio del trabajo, para mí que está muy cansado.

—Ya veo.

Como si fueran viles mensajeros los dos chicos solo soltaron el inconsciente cuerpo sobre el sofá mientras daban una torpe explicación de lo que había pasado, le dieron una sonrisa al pelinegro para después desaparecer de nuevo, olvidando totalmente los estudios Sasuke avanzó hasta el sofá para mirar a Naruto dormir; puede que en realidad estuviera cansado pero ese cuentico Sasuke ya no se lo creía. Tal vez las cosas estaban peor de lo esperado, tal vez el tiempo se acababa.

En medio de la madrugada, cuando hacía más frio Sasuke solo atinó a acobijar a Naruto en sus brazos a la espera de que decidiera despertar. Y no pasó mucho para eso pues pronto Sasuke sintió como el chico se removía en sus brazos, lo soltó, él por su lado se levantó para quedar a la misma altura que Sasuke.

—¿Qué hago acá?

—Parece ser que te dormiste en el trabajo.

Se levantó exaltado. —¡Me van a despedir! —dramatizó tapándose la cara, aunque en su interior esperaba que Sasuke le contradijera. Como aquello no pasó bajó sus manos para encontrarse con un Sasuke totalmente serio.

—Estas escapando —afirmó sin bajar la expresión.

—¿Escapando de qué?

—Lo inevitable —suspiró—. Sabemos que desde nos enteramos de _eso_ las cosas no pueden ser normales pero hemos estado ignorándolo como si así fuera a desaparecer.

—N-no estoy escapando —tartamudeó—. Simplemente estamos consiguiendo el dinero para…

Sasuke frunció el seño en el momento en que se dio cuenta de las mentiras que comenzaba a decir Naruto para poder librarse de esa situación, también se fijó en el nerviosismo que mostraban sus palabras; era más que obvio que no quería enfrentarse a lo necesario. Mientras hacía ese análisis en su mente una idea llegó como un flash.

—Ya sé —dijo Sasuke triunfal. Naruto solo lo miró deseando que el interrogatorio parase.

Sasuke habló con cuidado por el terreno que iba a pisar. —Hace unos años… —comenzó a relatar—. Cuando le dijimos la verdad a nuestros padres… tu padre nos dio una pequeña tarjeta con un deposito bastante grande que nunca gastamos, nosotros podríamos usarlo para…

No terminó lo que iba a decir porque sin esperárselo se vio en el suelo. Naruto, sin ningún grado de compasión, había lanzado su puño contra la cara de Sasuke y este ultimo sentía un hilo de sangre descender por su nariz.

—Él no es mi padre —siseó Naruto con la voz impregnada en odio—. No lo fue hace años, no lo será ahora. Me niego a usar su dinero.

Sasuke sin quedarse atrás volvió a levantarse. —¡Deja tu orgullo de lado! ¡Es tu vida!

—¡No me importa!

—¡Debería!

—No me importa. No quiero usar su dinero, porque ese dinero simplemente me lo dio para tener la consciencia limpia, para olvidar el crimen que estaba cometiendo —respiró hondo unas cuantas veces antes de virarse a Sasuke—. Prefiero morir antes que usar ese dinero.

Sasuke abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin creérselo del todo.

—Naruto… —comenzó con voz conciliadora—. Sé que Minato no es un buen padre, y yo tampoco quisiera usar el dinero que nos dio por lástima. Pero si es por tu vida estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea —concluyó serio.

Naruto bajó hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke. —Perdóname, no puedo.

Sin decir más se fue dejando a Sasuke tirado en el suelo.

* * *

Al siguiente día ambos desayunaron el silencio, aun había un aura de tensión por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sasuke no había dormido nada al estar pensando en lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer. Naruto… quien sabe lo que había hecho Naruto.

—Hoy tienes un examen ¿verdad? —Habló Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

—Así es pero creo que hoy no iré a la universidad.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. —¿Por qué?

—Voy a conseguir un trabajo.

Sasuke hablaba como culpando a Naruto, pues en medio de la noche había decidido simplemente dedicarse a Naruto, claro que el mismísimo Naruto no tenía los mismos planes. —No vas a dejar la universidad —sentenció serio.

—Eso no es tu decisión.

—Pero me incumbe, y me niego a dejar que pase.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cansado. —Te quiero pedir perdón.

Naruto le miró confundido. —¿Por qué?

—Por lo de ayer. Sé que no debí meterme en esos lares, porque sé que nuestros padres no merecen ese nombre —Naruto asintió y sonrió, no dijo nada pero se acercó a Sasuke para darle un abrazo lleno de ternura.

Sin decirse nada más Sasuke levantó sus platos y en silencio se dirigió a la salida, no se despidieron ni mucho menos, simplemente se mandaron una sonrisa llena de comprensión.

Sasuke caminaba el camino que normalmente lo llevaría a la universidad y aun nuevo examen, pero su mente le gritaba que se desviara, que si iba a la universidad seguiría negando lo que estaba pasando. Y haciendo caso a su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke se desvió dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, lugar más comercial y donde posiblemente encontraría trabajo rápidamente.

Pero esos planes estaban destinados a ser frustrados, porque Sasuke no aparentaba precisamente ser una persona trabajadora, más bien tenía un aspecto de vago que causaba desconfianza en todo lugar. Y después de preguntar en casi todos los lugares del centro pensó en desistir al ver que en realidad no conseguiría trabajo de buenas a primeras.

Aun así —y antes de desistir—pasó por una oficina pequeña que en la puerta anunciaba _"se busca ayudante";_ sin pensárselo mucho Sasuke entró y una vez adentro se encontró con una mujer de aspecto imponente y con sobrepeso, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada. —¿Qué quieres?

—Afuera dice que necesitan un ayudante, quisiera el puesto.

La mujer soltó una risa escalofriante. —¿Qué te hace creer que voy a darle el trabajo a un niño como tú?

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Sasuke como si ya fuera dueño del trabajo, y aquello le gustó a la mujer, quien sonrió.

—Es un trabajo pesado.

—No importa.

La mujer se desplazó por la pequeña oficina hasta que localizó una caja de tamaño medio que tomó entre sus brazos y le pasó a Sasuke. —¿Qué es? —preguntó él a la vez que recibía la caja.

—Publicidad —respondió ella—. Son catálogos de información, ahí hay más de doscientos mil catálogos, entrégalos todos hoy y consideraré contratarte.

Sasuke asintió y sin más salió de la pequeña oficina, en seguida comenzó con el trabajo sin pensar en nada más, porque todo había pasado a segundo plano, porque ya nada importaba. Era cansino estar rogando a las personas para que aceptaran una mísera hoja, y nadie pensaría que el trabajo se prolongaría hasta el atardecer que fue cuando Sasuke por fin estaba entregando los últimos catálogos.

Sin un gramo de energía Sasuke recibió su paga con una sonrisa amable de aquella mujer y un "te volveremos a llamar". Caminó agotado por las calles ahora oscuras, pensó en una única persona cuestionándose el por qué de todo esto.

—¿Qué te hicimos nosotros? —preguntó al aire con la voz quebrada, intentando obtener la respuesta de un ente invisible, pero sin soltar ninguna lágrima.

.

.

.

* * *

_Así como cuando te demoras mil años en subir y tienes la desfachatez de aparecer de la nada. Así mismo. _

_Estaba escribiendo de todo un poco y este fue el primero que terminé, así que... :3 ¡tachán! El prox capítulo será el ultimo (creo) y aunque no lo crean ya tengo mucho escrito *sonrisa orgullosa* _

_Y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. _

_Adiós. :3 _


	4. IV

_"Algo como esto solo le sucede a las demás personas. Pero no. Debes saber que puedes estar vivo en un minuto y al siguiente probablemente estarás muerto. Todo cambia, todo depende"_

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Este Fic está dedicado a esa persona que a pesar de todo aun sigue en pie. y que no se ha rendido; que sabe que la muerte es inminente pero aun así se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara. Estas palabras van con toda el alma para ti. De tu Fandom favorito, y según tu, de tu autora favorita. _

_Número de palabras del ca__pitulo sin notas: 3.563_

* * *

**_IV_**

_No soy nada sin ti. _

Pasado un mes exacto Sasuke fue en busca de Itachi en estado deplorable, porque la vida no es tan fácil como un creería; en las películas cuando uno de los protagonistas tiene una enfermedad o necesita cierta cosa usualmente otro de los protagonistas suelta algo como —el dinero no importa, pagaré lo que sea necesario para salvarle —y sonaba un eco de aplausos de fondo. En este caso Sasuke no merecía los aplausos pues no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarle al otro protagonista.

Encontrar a Itachi no fue difícil, resultaba que ahora tenía un departamento en la ciudad, lo que se volvía bastante conveniente a la hora de localizarle; lo difícil era el simple hecho de ir a este departamento para hablar con el hermano del cual no tuviste noticias en los últimos años; eso era difícil.

Y aún más difícil porque Naruto estaba débil en cama, lo que había hecho que Sasuke tuviese que ir totalmente solo en busca de su hermano mayor. Llegó a la dirección que la oficina de correos le había proporcionado, tal como era de esperarse de un Uchiha el departamento era lujoso y bien ubicado en la zona de alto estrato de la ciudad.

Entró directamente al edificio y subió al séptimo piso, casualmente aquel era el último piso y por lo tanto era el departamento más lujoso; cuando estuvo frente a la imponente puerta de madera golpeó tres veces cual vil película de terror, ¿cómo es que un departamento de esa clase no tiene timbre?

Para buena o mala suerte de Sasuke a los pocos segundos se sintió como unos zapatos golpeaban contra el suelo de madera acercándose a la puerta, posteriormente ésta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro y un tanto largo, pero que aún así conservaba un porte totalmente elegante y majestuoso.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó el sujeto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se derritió ahí mismo, sabía que aquel era su hermano mayor pero a la vez tenía la necesidad de preguntar. —¿Itachi? —soltó con duda y el hombre asintió, Sasuke sonrió—. Quién diría que sería tan fácil encontrarte.

Se sumieron en unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que uno de los dos reaccionó. —¿Sasuke? —el aludido asintió.

—Recibí el reloj —anunció sonriente.

—No pensé que me buscarías tan rápido.

—A decir verdad, necesito un hermano mayor —sus ojos albergaron tristeza e Itachi se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello, se apartó de la entrada del departamento y dejó entrar a Sasuke. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron sentados en la sala común.

Itachi decidió romper el silencio. —Como lo dije, no hay nada peor que volver a casa para que te digan que de hecho ahora ya no tienes hermanos. Cuando le pregunté a nuestros padres que había pasado ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros como si no importase —murmuró enfadado, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa —pronunció.

—Lamento no haberte buscado antes…

—No hay problema. Digamos que no las hemos apañado bien en éste tiempo —Itachi conocía desde hace muchos años la relación de Sasuke con Naruto, nunca le vio nada malo a esto… simplemente eran dos personas que se gustaban. Y como se habían vuelto a sumir en un silencio Itachi decidió romperlo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Naruto? —claro que no rompió el silencio de la mejor manera, ni con la pregunta correcta, porque casi de inmediato Sasuke escondió su cara entre sus manos e intentó reprimir las lágrimas, Itachi se alteró hasta tal punto que se acercó a Sasuke para sacudirle—. ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó, Sasuke negó—. ¿Entonces…?

—Se nos acaba el tiempo —murmuró.

—¿Para qué?

—Él… él… se va a morir.

A pesar del aturdimiento que le entró a Itachi de repente reprimió sus propias dudas para concentrarse en Sasuke. —¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de hablar. —¿Por qué existen las enfermedades incurables? —preguntó pero sin dar tiempo a respuesta continuó—, hace unos meses nos… me enteré de una enfermedad que había decidido hacer mella en Naruto, una enfermedad que iba a consumirle día a día. Me aterró, no le conté nada de su propio problema, y dejé que pasaran los meses. Eventualmente él se enteró de su propia condición, sólo que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde, o comenzábamos el tratamiento o… —se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza—, ahora no teníamos el dinero del tratamiento, y lo dejamos así. En el último mes él ha empeorado, se le ve débil todo el tiempo… ya no es él mismo que se la pasaba saltando alrededor mío.

—Sasuke…

—Me duele —interrumpió él—. Me duele pensar que tal vez ya no vaya a tenerlo a mi lado nunca más; me duele el simple hecho de verle.

—Es porque lo amas.

—Lo amo más de lo que me gustaría. Es un tonto pero me enamoré de él ¿Qué tan idiota me vuelve eso a mí?

—Lo suficiente como para que lo puedas amar con locura.

Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa enamoradiza y boba; sonrisa que duró poco porque al caer a la realidad de nuevo todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó. —¿Qué debería hacer?

Itachi se lo pensó unos cuantos segundos. —Luchar —declaró sin duda en la voz—. Luchar para que lo que más amas no se pierda en suspiros….

Dejó la frase inconclusa para acercar su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de ahí sacó su celular; marcó un número desconocido, le dio la espalda a Sasuke y salió al balcón del departamento, pero como era una puerta de cristal Sasuke aun podía ver lo que hacía. Y por su lado Itachi alegaba con el celular, peleando con alguien; Sasuke sólo entendió una palabra en medio de todo: _ayúdame. _

Cuando cortó la llamada y volvió con Sasuke Itachi acercó la mano a su bolsillo; de ahí sacó una pequeña tarjeta muy parecida a la que Sasuke y Naruto guardaban en casa—. Eso debe ayudar en algo —aclaró a la vez que le extendía la tarjeta a Sasuke, y mientras él la tomaba con una sonrisa, para luego musitar un inaudible _gracias_ que a pesar de todo Itachi entendió a la perfección, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo mostró ambos suspiraron aliviados en su interior.

Con una alegría renovada se despidieron uno del otro prometiendo volver a verse pronto. —Llámame cuando tengas problemas —había dicho Itachi.

Al volver Sasuke se alegró de ver a Naruto corriendo por todo el departamento. Desde hace tiempo había nacido una costumbre entre los dos y lo hacían de vez en cuando; como una manera de buscar un cambio mínimo en sus vidas reorganizaban todos los muebles del departamento de maneras al azar; como esa vez que por alguna razón la cama terminó en el comedor, el comedor en la sala común y el sofá en la habitación principal.

Naruto movía el viejo sofá en dirección al comedor, pero aquel sofá era más pesado de lo que se esperaría, y por eso mismo Naruto batallaba para moverlo sin notar aún la presencia de Sasuke, quien a su vez se acercó para tomar el otro extremo del sofá y ayudarle a moverlo.

—Despertaste —obvió con voz forzada por la energía que implicaba levantar el mueble.

—Siento que tengo energía para correr una maratón —Sasuke sonrió ante la declaración de su novio—. ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Naruto mirando la dirección en la que estaban llevando el sofá.

Sasuke no desvaneció la sonrisa, la mantuvo ahí y contestó. —Me encontré con Itachi.

—¿En serio? —la emoción en la voz de Naruto era la de un niño en navidad—. ¿Cómo te fue? —agregó.

—Excelente —respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

Soltaron el sofá en el comedor dejándolo atravesado en medio del lugar, acto seguido se sentaron sin nada de delicadeza, sólo sus hombros se rozaban, y tal tacto era enamoradizo, pues ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta plasmada en la cara, pero no se miraban uno al otro, sólo tenían el roce de sus hombros.

—¿…Sabes? —comenzó Naruto—. Cuando estamos así siento que el tiempo no pasa, que el reloj se ha parado, porque nos volvemos uno solo, tú felicidad es la mía. Y si voy a morir… ¿qué mejor que morir junto a ti?

Sasuke sonrió. —Creo que podemos posponer eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Itachi te manda un regalo… —sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta de plástico—. En cuanto se enteró de lo que pasaba deshizo mar y tierra por darme esto; cuando pensó que te podía perder quiso ayudar de inmediato. Después de todo eres como su hermano menor también.

Naruto se quedó callado y Sasuke temió que rechazara el dinero que Itachi les había dado, porque ese dinero era la única esperanza que poseían en ese instante, por eso mismo Sasuke comenzó a planear todo un discurso, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

—Tendré que agradecerle —susurró quedamente.

Sasuke sonrió. —Sí —dijo más enérgico—. Mañana mismo vamos al hospital —agregó.

—Dicen que los hospitales logran enfermar a la gente más de lo que ya están.

—Pero también la salvan.

—Aún así desde mañana muchas cosas cambiarán —suspiró.

—Más cosas —corrigió Sasuke.

—A lo que voy es… —dudó un poco—. Quiero que tengamos una despedida de esta vida.

—¿Cómo la quieres? —preguntó Sasuke sin dudarlo, porque llegados a este punto ya no había fuerzas para negarse nada uno al otro.

El cambio de la voz en Naruto fue evidente. —Esto —dijo y a la vez se le lanzó a Sasuke dándole un beso, y la inteligencia de Sasuke le dio de inmediato la respuesta.

En cuanto se separaron Sasuke declaró. —Está bien… haremos el amor —Naruto se sonrojó pero asintió. Pues hacía más de dos meses que no pensaban siquiera en tocarse, mucho menos en tener sexo. Era hora de darse lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban.

* * *

Estar de nuevo en el hospital era más deprimente de lo que uno se imaginaría; de nuevo las paredes blancas y monótonas, de nuevo el médico anciano que los miraba con desconfianza porque siempre entre visita y visita había un tiempo considerable que se imponía.

—Tenemos todo el dinero que necesitamos —anunció Sasuke—. Creo que es hora de comenzar el tratamiento.

El médico asintió convencido. —Tiene que ser inmediatamente, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo —ambos asintieron—. Mañana mismo —sentenció el doctor.

Pero esa noche no volvieron a casa como se podría esperar, se la pasaron toda la noche en el hospital preparando lo necesario para comenzar con el tratamiento apenas amaneciera. Aquel era un momento en que tanto Sasuke como Naruto sentían una adoración especial uno por el otro; era como si se hubiesen vuelto uno después de esa noche.

La mañana llegó y se llevaron a Naruto para comenzar con todo; Sasuke esperó pacientemente (cualidad nada característica en él) hasta que terminaron. Y cuando todo acabó el mismo doctor les dijo que tendrían un plazo de dos semanas para saber cómo evolucionaba el tratamiento, pero Sasuke pudo notar como la voz del médico no era animada, mas no dijo nada para no preocupar a Naruto.

E irónicamente los siguientes días se pasaron como una exhalación, Naruto por fin aceptó dejar uno de sus trabajos y ahora no tenía que ir al mugriento bar, lo que dejaba a Sasuke un poco más tranquilo, pues cuando volvía al departamento después de la universidad allí estaba su rubia adoración recibiéndolo cual ama de casa. Como lo dicho, las dos semanas se pasaron rápido y estaban de vuelta en menos de nada para otra ronda de exámenes; lo bueno era que la relación no se había debilitado en esas dos semanas, inclusive ahora estaban recuperando todo el tiempo perdido de los días en los que se habían dejado de hablar.

Y de nuevo estaban sentados en ese pequeño consultorio, sentados frente a un amplio escritorio, con la mirada del médico penetrando sus poros… se sumieron en un silencio incómodo mientras el anciano en cuestión revisaba papel por papel.

—No quiero entrometerme en sus vidas personales, pero he de preguntar… han pasado meses, casi un año desde que tienen consciencia de la enfermedad; ¿por qué no actuaron antes?

—Muchas cosas pasaron, y puede que en realidad no sea nada, pero… digamos que hasta ahora pudimos —respondió Naruto sin firmeza en sus palabras.

El médico soltó un suspiro lastimero. —No está dando resultado alguno —anunció sin aparente expresión en la voz, pero por dentro se moría de tener que dar la noticia a ambos chicos.

Y quien sabe lo que pasó por la mente de Sasuke, o del mismo Naruto. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, como si les hubiesen arrancado el alma de sopetón, y se quedaron así un interminable tiempo, hasta que el mismo doctor habló. —Aun no todo está perdido —Sasuke clavó su vista en el anciano, preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería—. Hay unos cuantos métodos que están haciendo auge en otros países; son experimentales… pero aún se puede intentar.

Sasuke calló incapaz de hablar, o de decidir por sí mismo; giró su vista a Naruto quien parpadeaba repetidas veces hasta que reaccionó, en un susurro preguntó. —Y si no… ¿cuánto tiempo me quedaría?

—Un mes… dos meses a lo mucho.

Naruto asintió quedamente, acto seguido se puso en pie, le dio una reverencia al médico, tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del hospital. Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, iban en dirección opuesta al departamento pero eso no parecía importarles; pasado el tiempo llegaron a un lugar sin ruido, sólo hasta entonces Naruto se giró hacía Sasuke y le abrazó fuertemente; obviamente el pelinegro devolvió el abrazo, y así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Naruto se separó.

—Si comienzo con estos tratamientos experimentales avanzaría de hospital en hospital y probablemente no habría ningún resultado bueno, tal vez eso sólo sea alargar una esperanza vana que ya no puede ser, porque hay que admitir que nos tardamos demasiado en pensar en hacer algo… y ya que, creo que es hora de movernos adelante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sasuke negándose a entender lo que le decían.

—Sea un mes o sean dos meses… quiero vivirlos en paz, contigo; como lo prometimos el día que nos casamos, en aquel entonces prometí amarte y eso hago… sólo quiero quedarme a tu lado, no quiero más hospitales, no quiero más nada.

Puede que por primera vez en la vida ambos entendieron totalmente como se sentía el otro, Sasuke asintió incapaz de negarse, a su vez vio lo que serían los próximos días, y si ésta era la única manera, era lo que deseaba Naruto… pues él lo aceptaría.

Y no, no se convirtieron en un matrimonio viejo; al siguiente día Sasuke aplazó sus exámenes finales, les contó la situación a todos sus profesores y estos entendieron casi a la perfección permitiéndole al mejor estudiante salir de la universidad por unos cuantos meses; de igual manera abandonó los trabajos y Naruto hizo lo mismo, ahora no tenían más responsabilidad que cuidarse uno al otro.

Un día se levantaban, desayunaban en silencio, se quedaban ahí por horas y horas, tanto que atardecía y ellos no se habían dedicado palabra alguna en todo el día; de repente solamente la presencia del otro bastaba para que sus almas desgarradas se calmasen. Y aun así los días pasaron inclusive más rápido, la rápida degeneración en el cuerpo de Naruto era inclusive más visible.

—Mañana salgamos —dijo Sasuke mientras estaban recostados en la oscuridad de su habitación, Naruto asintió.

Pero ese 'mañana' se tuvo que posponer cuando en medio de la madrugada Naruto se había levantado vomitando violentamente, tosía y parecía no poder respirar, pero insistía en que estaba bien, que de ninguna manera iría a un hospital. Fue entonces cuando se separaron por primera vez en días, Sasuke salió dispuesto a conseguir algún medicamento que sirviera para los síntomas que Naruto estaba sufriendo, y éste último se sintió realmente solo mientras _su alma gemela_ no estaba.

Sasuke, por su lado, corrió tanto de ida como de vuelta, y en cuanto llegó de nuevo al departamento se encontró con Naruto durmiendo pesadamente y ocupando la mayoría de la cama, dejó de lado las medicinas para recostarse, acto seguido se durmió sintiéndose extrañamente cansado.

Ya en la noche ambos despertaron.

—Estaba pensando… —comenzó Naruto—. Si alguien estuviese en mi situación de seguro comenzaría a hacer todas las cosas que no hizo en una vida, se despediría de sus allegados, con sonrisas para todas partes; luego aceptaría su destino. Yo no considero que tenga que despedirme de alguien, ni hacer nada.

Sasuke quería mantener lo más alejado el tema de la muerte que se aproximaba seguramente; tenía la esperanza de que aquello se pospusiera todo el tiempo posible e imposible. —Quisiera poder detener el tiempo —susurró.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó más a su contraparte refugiándose en su cuello y dejando allí un beso. —Así podríamos estar juntos toda la eternidad.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? —Naruto asintió mientras reía, Sasuke prosiguió—. Ambos éramos tan virginales e inocentes en cuanto al sexo, que cuando estuvimos a punto de ninguno sabía qué hacer, y sólo terminamos haciendo una sesión de besos.

—Lo curioso fue que para el segundo intento ya éramos unos expertos. Si te confieso algo, después de esa noche busqué información por todas partes.

—Yo también; te sorprenderías de todo lo que se puede encontrar en internet.

—Y quién lo diría… ahora somos expertos en esto.

—Llevo casi cinco años conociendo cada parte de tu cuerpo, es lógico que sepa todo, que sepa que lugares te vuelven loco.

Con picardía Naruto pasó su mano suavemente por el cuello de Sasuke, y éste soltó un jadeo ahogado. —Yo también sé.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

—De alguna manera estoy seguro que yo también te voy a extrañar.

Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso; afuera apenas si se veían luces y ahora todo estaba oscuro. En medio de la oscuridad Naruto se preguntó: —¿Cómo es un amanecer?

Sasuke giró a verle algo confundido, y Naruto con un suspiro aclaró. —He visto miles de amaneceres a lo largo de mi vida, pero sé que están ahí… nunca los detallé, y ahora quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver el momento exacto en el que la oscuridad se vuelva luz.

—Supongo que es más fácil verlo en una playa.

—¿Podemos ir a la playa? —preguntó el rubio casi inmediatamente cual niño pequeño.

—Podemos ir mañana a ver el atardecer, y el amanecer.

Naruto asintió emocionado. —Entonces mañana vamos a ver el amanecer —repitió felizmente.

—Pareces un niño.

Con un puchero Naruto negó caprichosamente, Sasuke sólo rió unos cuantos segundos. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que de la nada Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente. —Me siento mal —musitó aún contra el cuello de Sasuke.

—Intenta volver a dormir.

—No quiero dormir —negó de inmediato—. Quiero hablar contigo más tiempo.

—No te fuerces.

—Necesito hablar más tiempo contigo —acercó su mano para tomar la de Sasuke, quien a su vez no se negó al tacto—. Sasuke… ¿qué crees que haya más allá?

—Tranquilidad.

—¿Soledad?

Silencio.

—Sasuke… no le tengo miedo a morir.

—Yo no quiero que te separes de mí, si tal sólo… si yo pudiese… irme contigo —Sasuke sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido alguno, pero en medio de ese espacio la cordura no importaba. Naruto quería estar con Sasuke, y Sasuke quería estar con Naruto.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró Naruto. Sasuke comprendió una única cosa; Naruto tenía sueño pero no la clase de sueño del que quieres dormir unas cuantas horas y después te levantarías totalmente renovado; era otra clase de sueño. La nostalgia se plasmó en su mente pero se las arregló para decir:

—¿Estás seguro?

Y Naruto asintió. —Sí, tengo mucho sueño —Sasuke entendió que por más que quisiera no podía impedirle que durmiera, no, mejor dicho no podía impedirle descansar; claro que el cerebro humano es egoísta.

—Aún no hemos ido a la playa.

—Perdóname. Creo que no voy a acompañarte.

—¿Qué voy a hacer de ahora en adelante?

—Eres Uchiha Sasuke, el prepotente, frívolo e hiriente sujeto que nunca se ha dejado por nadie. Tú sabrás salir adelante sin mí.

—Tú sabes que no soy nada sin ti.

—No es verdad —alzó su vista para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos—, eres mucho sin mí, yo sólo soy el chico latoso que se ha encargado de presionarte todo éste tiempo.

—Mi idiota personal.

—Teme —susurró con un deje de risa.

—Te amo —pronunció Sasuke lenta y suavemente.

—Te amo —respondió Naruto a la vez que apretaba más su agarre.

—¿Volveremos a encontrarnos?

—Dicen que las almas gemelas están destinadas a vivir juntas en la eternidad. Así que esto sólo será posponer nuestra eternidad.

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa a medio formarse en su rostro, se sintió convencido de aquella afirmación, luego Naruto viró su cabeza hacía la ventana—. Está amaneciendo —afirmó sonriente.

Sasuke notó dos cosas; la primera fue la oscuridad que aun se alzaba fuera de la ventana, sin un rayo de luz. Y la segunda fue como su Naruto, su amor cerraba los ojos suavemente, como si se estuviese quedando dormido. Pero la realidad no era tan bonita; no estaba amaneciendo y Naruto no estaba durmiendo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Y llegados a éste punto sólo falta el epílogo :') pues bien la cosa podría acabar acá, pero nah... creo que es hora que Sasuke se mueva ._. y pues, bueno, me callo que me pongo a hablar. _

_Y de hecho para mi que éste capítulo no tiene tanto drama, ya me las cobraré para el siguiente ;) _

_Adiós C: _


	5. Epílogo

_"Algo como esto solo le sucede a las demás personas. Pero no. Debes saber que puedes estar vivo en un minuto y al siguiente probablemente estarás muerto. Todo cambia, todo depende"_

_Autor: PauYh796_

_Este Fic está dedicado a esa persona que a pesar de todo aun sigue en pie. y que no se ha rendido; que sabe que la muerte es inminente pero aun así se levanta con una sonrisa en la cara. Estas palabras van con toda el alma para ti. De tu Fandom favorito, y según tu, de tu autora favorita. _

_Número de palabras del ca__pitulo sin notas: 2.776_

* * *

**_Epílogo. _**

_¿Felicidad? _

En cuanto la policía forense llegó, Sasuke vio como su lugar especial, su departamento era abarrotado por gente que no conocía. Aquel que parecía el director de todas esas personas se acercó a Sasuke.

—¿Muerte natural? —le preguntó.

—Tiene de todo menos natural —siseó sarcástico en respuesta, pero luego al ver que lo que decía no tenía sentido se corrigió a sí mismo—. Se podría decir que si… estaba enfermo.

Dos personas avanzaron hasta la habitación principal sin miedo alguno, o represarías por estar en casa ajena; Sasuke al ver esto les siguió de cerca hasta que los tres entraron en la habitación. Era raro verle ahí acostado como si estuviera durmiendo, su expresión era serena, y eso de una u otra manera hacía que doliese más.

—Procedamos a traer la camilla —anunció el director entrando a la habitación; los otros dos asintieron a la vez que salían de la habitación.

—¿Para qué la camilla? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Para transportarlo —respondió el doctor con voz inexpresiva, de seguro acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de vuelta en son infantil—. Sáquenlo caminando, él puede caminar solo.

La mirada que mandó el forense fue lastimera y tristona. —Oye… —lo intentó llamar pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Comienzo a hablar estupideces —una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios a la vez que volvía a mirar la cama y a su Naruto ahí. El forense sacó de un pequeño maletín que llevaba unos papeles.

—Necesitamos llenar el acta de defunción.

Sasuke asintió pesadamente sin dejar de mirar la cama; luego, al ver como el hombre salía de la habitación, le siguió hasta la sala, se sentaron y las preguntas comenzaron.

Ante las preguntas de nombre y edad Sasuke soltó vagamente las respuestas, cuando dijo que el fallecido en cuestión tenía veinte años el forense guardó unos segundos de silencio, pues él tenía ya más de sesenta años y éste joven no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de comenzar a vivir. —¿Cuál es su parentesco con el fallecido?

Sasuke suspiró. —Era mi pareja, ante la ley no nunca nos unimos en matrimonio pero de corazón y pensamiento si lo estamos.

—¿Algún familiar? —después de pensarlo unos segundos Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. ¿Los arreglos del funeral? —preguntó y de nuevo Sasuke negó para después agregar:

—Por favor… quémenlo —pidió recordando vagamente las cremaciones que había visto a lo largo de su vida, no, él no quería dejar a Naruto sepultado bajo tierra ¿para qué? ¿Para que se pudriera allá adentro?

El forense asintió. —¿Para cuándo puede estar listo? —preguntó Sasuke—. Lo más rápido posible —agregó.

—Diez de la mañana —respondió el otro—. ¿Desea estar presente en la ceremonia?

—No habrá ceremonia —dijo sin titubear—. Nunca fuimos religiosos y no comenzaremos ahora —frunciendo el ceño el forense asintió.

—Entonces a las diez de la mañana pase por ésta dirección —le entregó un pequeño papel—. Le entregaremos las cenizas —con duda preguntó—. ¿No quiere estar en ese momento? ¿Ni siquiera para dar el último adiós?

—Yo ya le di mi último adiós —murmuró de vuelta—. No quiero volver a despedirme de él.

Soltando un suspiro el forense volvió a asentir, acto seguido caminó fuera de la habitación y del departamento, donde mágicamente ya no estaban esos otros dos hombres que se habían llevado a su rubio. Cerraron la puerta del departamento y todo se quedó solo, a lo lejos se escuchó un leve ruido de ambulancia. Miró el reloj: once de la noche. Sin más salió del departamento.

Sasuke tomó el tren de medianoche, estaba casi vacío, sólo unas pocas personas viajaban a tremendas horas del amanecer; el viaje duró poco más de dos horas, horas en las que Sasuke veía el paisaje sin querer pensar en nada, cuando se bajó del tren el frío de la mañana le azotó de golpe pero él lo ignoró mientras avanzaba por las calles oscuras ¿qué acaso alguien había dañado el alumbrado público a propósito? Sasuke recordaba ese vecindario, había crecido y vivido allí gran parte de su vida, tenía buenos recuerdos y otros no tan buenos, pero aquello no importaba. De alguna manera le gustaba volver a su hogar.

Llegó a una puerta de madera, que tenía ciertos dibujos sobresaliendo en la superficie, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no estaba allí pero no era momento de echarse atrás cual vil cobarde. Golpeó la puerta varias veces e insistentemente para que lo escucharan, y tardaron varios minutos en abrirle.

La primera imagen que se mostró fue a un hombre de ojos azules abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. —Sasuke —pronunció lentamente—. ¿Qué haces acá?

Sasuke suspiró, la verdad no odiaba a Minato, de hecho era como un padre para él; hace tiempo, cuando todavía era un niño él se había encargado de suplir la parte de padre divertido que nunca sería Fugaku. Y por eso mismo no quería decirle la verdad, aquello avivaría las llamas.

Pero tenía que…

—Naruto está muerto —dijo y de inmediato se arrepintió de su frialdad; los ojos de Minato se cristalizaron en cuestión de segundos pero faltaron unos cuantos segundos para que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke suspiró—. No se practicó el tratamiento a tiempo.

—¿Tratamiento?

—Naruto tenía cáncer, y nosotros nada de dinero más que el que usted nos dejó, pero obviamente él no estaba dispuesto a gastarlo, porque odiaba tener que apoyarse en el dinero que su padre le dio por lástima, para no sentirse culpable con él mismo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —cerró sus manos en puños.

—Mucho —se limitó a responder.

—¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?! —gritó sin dejar de soltar lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?! —respondió Sasuke—. ¡¿Qué acudiéramos a ti?! ¡¿CON LA PERSONA QUE NOS DIO LA ESPALDA?!

Minato miró a Sasuke para comprobar que efectivamente estaba llorando. Ahora entendía… a Sasuke le dolía de igual manera o puede que incluso más, y vio que pese a todo Sasuke era el único que había cargado con tener a una persona querida al borde de la muerte, él había soportado mucho más.

Y a pesar de la mirada furiosa que Sasuke le mandaba Minato lo jaló hacia sus brazos para acogerlo en un cálido abrazo que ninguno negó, es más, un abrazo que ambos aceptaron con necesidad. Como un abrazo de padre e hijo. —Siento que hayas tenido que vivirlo solo —murmuró Minato sin soltar su agarre.

Sasuke negó. Pero a pesar de eso una verdad indiscutible aterrizó a la mente de Minato, una verdad en la que de hecho él se había separado de su hijo con éste odiándole por echarlo vilmente, la relación con su hijo se había roto y ahora ya no había más oportunidad de pedir perdón a su hijo.

—Perdón —y aún así tenía la necesidad de decírselo por lo menos a Sasuke—. Creo que comprendo muy tarde lo que quisieron decirnos en ese entonces —separaron el abrazo y Sasuke miró confundido la cara de Minato—. Se amaban ¿verdad? Lamento no haber entendido lo que era cuando tuve la oportunidad.

_¿Qué? _Pensó Sasuke al escuchar las disculpas de Minato. —Su familia… —comenzó a hablar entrecerrando los ojos—, siempre ha sido muy exitosa en el ámbito empresarial, y por lo tanto cuentan con una cantidad de dinero considerable… si ya estaba predicho que Naruto padeciera esa enfermedad pues pudo haber una oportunidad para salvarle si tan sólo en el momento usted hubiese entendido lo que él significaba para mí y lo que yo significaba para él —acto seguido se alejó unos cuantos pasos del hombre de ojos azules, Minato le miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Pero el hubiera no existe —agregó con una sonrisa ladeada, sin embargo de sus ojos seguían cayendo gruesas lágrimas.

—Yo…

—¡No diga nada! No necesito saberlo, ahora mejor piense en cómo le dirá a su esposa que su único hijo murió, porque aquella responsabilidad ya no es mía. Y tampoco deben preocuparse por nada de lo que suceda con él de ahora en adelante… adiós.

Se giró con las manos temblándole por todo lo que había soltado, y así caminó de nuevo por las desoladas calles, llegó a cierta esquina en la que pudo visualizar perfectamente la que había sido su casa hace ya mucho tiempo; sabía que no sería bien recibido así que siguió de largo.

¿Y ahora?

* * *

Sobra retomar las horas desagradables que tuvo Sasuke hasta que fueron las diez de la mañana y con un semblante aparentemente serio se presentó en el crematorio, dispuesto a recoger las cenizas que para ese momento ya estaban almacenadas en una cajita elegante. La visita en el crematorio no duró más de una hora, sólo firmó unos documentos y pagó cierto dinero por el servicio, no dijo nada a nadie, no dio las gracias y salió del lugar caminando en dirección a la playa; llegó en poco tiempo, se sentó en la arena y a su lado puso la caja.

—Es irónico —murmuró viendo las olas chocar—. Es irónico que para cuando proclamaras tu deseo la misma vida te quitase la posibilidad de hacerlo realidad.

Esperó por la respuesta que nunca llegó, miró las olas por incontable tiempo, sonrió con los niños que jugaban cerca del agua, vio a las familias felices que habían decidido que aquel momento era bueno para dar un paseo. Pero más pronto de lo que hubiera querido las personas comenzaron a irse de la playa, el viento había aumentado y las olas se mostraban más furiosas ¿qué había pasado con ese día que parecía tan perfecto? Puede que eso se preguntasen varias personas que huían del lugar.

El atardecer llegó.

—Mira, mira —pronunció Sasuke sonriendo—, comenzó a atardecer.

Como lo dicho, el sol descendió hasta ocultarse en el horizonte. Y era hermoso, Sasuke coincidió con lo que había dicho Naruto al afirmar que no había visto ningún amanecer, entonces… si el atardecer era tan hermoso no había duda en que el amanecer sería mucho más admirable, porque nada es más bello que ver la oscuridad transformarse en luz.

Pronto la noche apareció en todo su esplendor mostrando resplandecientes estrellas, con esto Sasuke se recostó sobre la arena mirando al cielo fijamente. —Quiero que amanezca —susurró como pidiendo un deseo a un ente invisible—. Quiero ver un amanecer.

Dicen que cuando los padres no logran cumplir todos sus sueños comienzan a proyectarlos sobre sus hijos, y que por ello para los padres la felicidad del hijo es lo más importante. ¿Ocurría esto para los amantes? Así parecía, pues ahora para este chico pelinegro era lo más importante cumplir el deseo que Naruto había querido en sus últimos momentos, tal vez él ya no lo vería pero… si Sasuke pudiese cumplirlo, que tan feliz sería.

En este punto las horas comenzaron a pasar muy lento, cada minuto era una eternidad que Sasuke soportó con un masoquismo alegre, pasaba el tiempo sumiéndose en recuerdos, ¡ah! Como la primera vez que vio a Naruto, y pensar que en ese momento se había sellado un destino que al parecer acababa en este momento.

Amaneció.

Comenzó con unos destellos que se asomaban del horizonte, pero se sabía que sería lo siguiente a ello. Con una emoción renovada Sasuke se levantó tomando consigo la caja, sonrió al ver los rayos de sol; entonces, sin quitar la sonrisa abrió la caja y el viento fuerte que había persistido durante toda la noche hizo que las cenizas salieran volando en todas direcciones, y posteriormente se perdieron en el horizonte, casi se pudo escuchar un agradecimiento en el viento. Aquel momento efímero, para Sasuke fue lo más liberador que pudo hacer en su vida, sonrió a las cenizas que recién habían desaparecido.

_Amanece ahí sentado junto al mar,  
la mirada fija en la inmensidad, esbozando una sonrisa  
imaginando no despertar._

Sasuke volvió al departamento.

Al entrar un vacio absurdo lo asaltó de repente, lo odiaba; odiaba ese departamento ahora que estaba vacío. Se sentó en el viejo sofá en un intento por dormirse, pero no lo consiguió de ninguna manera, de ninguna posición. De nuevo se sentía muerto en vida, la felicidad que había sentido momentos atrás de había esfumado para dejar la realidad tras de sí, ya nada importaba ¿verdad? Nada valía la pena sin el amor de su vida. Afuera el día terminaba de imponerse, y como una idea que de repente llega de la nada Sasuke recordó algo que había pasado hace ya bastante.

_Sasuke dormía cansado después de un día en la universidad y posteriormente una noche en el trabajo, era raro que Naruto aún no hubiese llegado a casa pero a Sasuke no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que él apareciera por su cuenta puesto que no tenía celular. Se despertó de su sueño por enésima vez para descubrir que Naruto aún no había llegado. _

_Preocupado estuvo a punto de salir del departamento para buscarlo en cuanto lo vio entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_—¿Dónde estabas? _

_Naruto sonrió inocentemente. —Consiguiendo lo mejor del mundo. _

_Sasuke lo miró curioso a la vez que Naruto alzó victorioso una caja negra. —Es un regalo para ti —había agregado sin bajar la sonrisa ni un poco. Sasuke tomó la caja que Naruto le extendía; la abrió para encontrarse dentro de ella una pistola colt python en perfectas condiciones. _

_—¿Por qué un arma? —preguntó Sasuke confundido. _

—_Recuerdo que cuando teníamos quince años encontraste una de estas escondida en tu casa, más tarde nos enteramos que esta arma fue usada antiguamente en la familia Uchiha. Y le cogiste una adoración especial, la cargabas para todas partes alardeando, sin embargo el arma siempre iba sin municiones. Hasta que un día Itachi la encontró en tu habitación, y se armó un caos con tus padres, te la quitaron y estuviste deprimido un buen tiempo. Así que he conseguido una réplica exacta, lo cual fue bastante difícil… si puedo decirlo. _

—_¿Recuerdas todo eso?_

—_Por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidar algo que tenga que ver con Sasuke? —Sasuke miró el arma con una sonrisa a la vez que murmuraba un ligero "gracias". _

De vuelta a la actualidad Sasuke se levantó desesperado y corrió a la habitación, donde tiempo atrás había guardado la colt Python en el fondo de un armario, pues cargar con un arma como lo hacía a sus quince años ya estaba un poco mal visto.

Al llegar —y sin importarle el desorden que estaba armando— rebuscó en todo el armario hasta que dio con la pistola, en seguida se sentó frente al escritorio que había allí mismo. De nuevo sin importarle lanzó todo lo que permanecía sobre la mesa y depositó la caja encima. Suspiró sonoramente. Lentamente abrió la caja, pero de primera vista no encontró la pistola, sino un pequeño papel blanco y debajo de él un collar, sólo existía una persona que pudo haber sido…

—Naruto —murmuró.

Sacó el papel y lo abrió.

_Porque sé perfectamente que puedes cometer una estupidez.  
Uchiha Sasuke no es tan estúpido.  
Por ello vuelve a guardar esta caja al fondo del armario,  
teme. _

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, Naruto lo conocía tan bien, sabía lo que podría llegar a intentar y quería pararlo. Dejó la nota a un lado para sacar el collar, era un águila plateada, que se mostraba imponente, como lo era él, y sonrió.

Aun así —y debajo del collar— estaba la colt Python, siguiendo en excelente perfección a pesar del tiempo. Dejó el collar al lado de la caja y sacó la pistola, comprobó que estaba cargada y lista para usarse; como había hecho con las demás cosas tiró la caja al suelo quedando encima de la mesa la colt python y el collar, los puso uno junto al otro para admirarlos por un tiempo.

Afuera el sol se mostraba resplandeciente, y parecía que sería un excelente día para ser feliz, pues el mundo quería que las personas fueran felices. _Qué ironía, _pensó; volvió a fijar su vista en los dos objetos que tenía en frente. Tomó en sus manos el collar y lentamente pasó sus dedos por él sacándole brillo en el acto, sin soltar el collar miró el arma.

Soltó el collar.

Tomó el arma en sus manos, su dedo se posicionó en el gatillo, sin embargo no movió el cañón hacia ningún lado. Miró el arma, miró el collar por unos segundos. Volvió a mirar el arma, el dedo en el gatillo se removió inquieto, su mano se movió a tocar el collar, pensó en Naruto, todos los momentos felices, sonrió nostálgicamente.

Sólo había una decisión que podía tomar.

.

.

**_Fin. _**

* * *

_Y se acabó! Al final no me preocupé en hacerlo tan "para que lloren" sino para pues... que se vea lo que sucedió después de..._

_El arrepentimiento de Minato que se quedará en eso porque ya nada que hacer, los padres de Sasuke que puede que nunca vean a su hijo de nuevo. Y el misterio de la decisión que toma Sasuke al final :3 _

_Me alegra acabar éste Fic, y pues me concentré en escribir este cap dejando de lado los otros Fics por ahora, así que es momento de volver a escribir en los otros Fics que siento que ya llevo tiempo sin actualizar. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios siempre presentes, por los favoritos y las alertas, por esos lectores fantasma que sólo leyeron la historia :3 _

_Adiós y nos vemos en otra historia, tuya o mía, quien sabe... _


End file.
